Mistletoe
by Keira-House M.D
Summary: Such a tiny plant can reveal so much about people. House/Cameron with mention of Cameron/Chase. Edited in March 2011.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House M.D.

**Title: **Mistletoe

**Author: **Keira-House M.D.

**Pairings: **Cameron/House Mentions of Cameron/Chase

**Summary: **Such a tiny plant can reveal so much about people … Set during the Season 5 episode 'Joy To The World'. Cameron/House with mention of Cameron/Chase. Edited and reposted.

**Important Information: **I originally posted this in February 2009 and while I think its sweet I cringe at the writing style. I haven't edited too much but I hope it's a little better than before.

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Cameron hurried to the elevator to go to the diagnostics floor. There was a Christmas party in her old office with House, Cuddy, Wilson and the new and old fellows.

"It should be amusing to see how House takes all this," she chuckled to herself, knowing that her old boss hadn't been consulted on the event until the last minute. That was wise though, considering they all knew that he would have walked (or limped) out of the hospital as fast as possible at the mention of the word 'party' and that even Wilson wouldn't have got him back in.

Despite the amusement she tended to garner from watching House (especially now she didn't work for him and didn't have to put up with his moods and sarcasm), recently he tended to get more annoying whenever he was in the same room as her and Chase, teasing about her relationship with the 'wombat'.

As she turned into the corridor her old office was in, she saw House coming towards the door at the same time as her with a huge scowl on his face as he glared up at the bright decorations. Yes, that was definitely the House she remembered.

* * *

Everyone was already in the office since the party had begun about twenty minutes previously. She was late because she'd been working overtime in the ER but she wondered what House's excuse was. Knowing him, he probably didn't have one, and of course no one but perhaps Wilson and Cuddy would dare challenge him on his tardiness.

Every occupant of the room stared as House and Cameron reached the door at the same second, getting stuck there. Someone, probably Thirteen by the feminine sound, tried to stifle a giggle and pointed above the two doctors to a little sprig of mistletoe.

Both House and Cameron looked up in horror and, on seeing the mistletoe, House's horrified expression widened and Wilson coughed to cover up a loud snort of laughter.

However, while House was annoyed, Cameron's mouth twitched into a small, sly smile. In a flash she leant up on her toes and kissed him.

Time seemed to stand still and the reactions of the rest of the room could be gauged from their faces at that moment.

The three new fellows looked on with a mix of shock and amusement, mostly the former, as if they couldn't believe that someone would have the audacity (or inclination) to kiss the famous and terrifying Dr House. Cuddy's face showed some slight jealousy and Wilson had a knowing sort of smug smile on his face that Cameron associated with moments he managed to get one up on his best friend. Foreman's face held a similar look, though his smugness tended to annoy more for some reason.

As for Chase, well his face was angry, livid even, jealousy plain on his handsome features.

Cameron and House seemed a bit caught up in the moment and the kiss until Chase coughed loudly and they broke apart, Cameron beetroot and House with a slightly dazed look on his face. Cameron slipped over to Chase's side, whispering something about tradition and House disappeared into his office muttering quietly, the people in the room only able to catch snippets of his words like 'cheesy traditions' and 'the wombat's face … priceless.'

After a few awkward minutes of silence, the atmosphere in the room eventually got back to relatively normal (or as normal as one could get with such characters around) and no one mentioned the kiss.

Still, everyone felt it's meaning, especially the two most intimately involved in it.

Mistletoe reveals many possibilities …

* * *

**This was the first fanfic I wrote and while I love some of my other more I'll always have a soft spot for this one and I think its quite sweet. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome, though I'd suggest reading some of my more recent fics if you want something with a bit more plot. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
